Fang Song
by Divalier
Summary: He's a Yautja rookie looking to make a name for himself. She's a scarred Dragon hunting an Honored prey. Naralina had always hated the Yautja kind... What happens when she finds one she doesn't quite hate? When she fins Tichinde? When he finds her? R&R!
1. Naralina Means Nightmare

"We will not lie, steal or cheat, nor tolerate among us anyone who does.

Furthermore, I resolve to do my duty and to live honorably, so help me God."

- Yautja Prayer of the Honorable Worrior

September 8th, 2001

Nara yawned, her wide jaws stretching and revealing her rows of glistening razor sharp teeth. Her scales glistened darkly as she stood to face the night. No moon hung in the sky, allowing her black form to blend perfectly with the black and clouds around her. She was hungry. Nara walked silently to the edge of her small outcropping of rock and shifted her ton of scales, claw, and muscle to her back legs. She pushed off the ledge and opened her massive wings without a single sound, leaving gashes in the rock below her. Nara breathed the cool night air, something was coming and she could feel the shift in the wind. She brought her wings against her glistening scales and plunged to the earth below. As she closed in on her prey, she snapped her wings open and hit the forsaken animal hard enough to break bones. Nara carried her bloody kill to the river she loved and dipped it a few times to rinse the life from it's' carcass. She dug in without another thought.

She had stripped her meal of skin and muscle quickly and was on her way to its innards when she heard the shuffle. She looked up. Unlike most animals, Dragons saw in two different spectrums of light. With all lids open, they saw an extreme mix of colors and heat that things put off. With their first lids closed, it blocks most of the heat, allowing them to see like humans. With their second lids closed, all they can see is light and dark, no colors; like a human with their eyes closed. Nara opened her first lids to reveal her true eyes. It was right there. She opened her wings slightly and crouched like a cat watching a mouse. When she leapt with the slightest movement of air and leaves, she was met with the tip of a spear. It nicked her upper arm and stuck itself in her upper shoulder. She howled in anger. _How dare him!_ She thought. Nara threw her clawed hand out and snarled as it hit and pinned him to the ground in a lightening flash. The humanoid struggled for a few seconds before giving up. Nara grumbled at the pinned idiot. To attack her meant death. She opened her lips and rumbled in his face, breathing in his scent. _Ugh. _She thought. _Smells like dead Lok-nar and adrenaline. Disgusting. _Drops of her warm deep purple blood splashed against his legs. What was he? Suddenly, something hit her in the side of the head. She roared in agony as the liquid splashed and melted the slight skin underneath her scales. She jumped back at the sight of the Queen. _Crap. I'm so not in the mood to fight a Lok-nar Queen. _She mused on her options long enough for it to turn on the only other option in the clearing, its black and bony corpse dripping with its own bodily fluids. The scream of hate that came from the masked figure woke her from her agonized trance. He was screwed, a broken-looking shoulder, and covered in his own glowing blood. She smiled inwardly at his loss. _No, you won't be getting this honorable kill buddy, it's mine._ Nara screeched a sound that rang in the creatures' ears for minutes.

"He's mine Bitch!!"

She launched herself at the Queen and slammed the giant tusks on either side of her skull into the creature's fragile skeleton, pinning it to a tree. It retaliated quickly, screeching and throwing its tail into her side. She snarled and jumped away, landing behind the now crouching worrier. Without thinking, she jumped again and spat her venom in the Queens' face, following it by igniting the remaining fluid in her mouth and breathing a slick, oily flame into the Queens' mouth. Nara hit the ground on her injured leg and side, dropping her body tiredly to the wet grass. Moments later, the Queen rose again. Hate seething through her body Naralina, the pure essence of darkness, threw her horned head at the Lok-nar in a roar. It met with a sickening crunch and squish. The Queen toppled to the dirt letting out one last hiss, when Nara backed away, dead on impact. Nara turned her head to the creature from before and bared her fangs, still angry. He dropped his spear and froze. She smiled a teethy grin and stepped cautiously up to the humanoid. He flinched as she inhaled deeply in his face. She sneezed, the snotty liquid covering him. He smelt even worse now. She lifted her great head as others stepped into view. They were all wounded in various ways, not much of a challenge to her, even with her wounds. The one in front of her uttered a few random clicks and guttural barks quietly, obviously thinking that she couldn't hear that well. The others responded in kind and lowered their weapons. She returned her gaze to the original. In a clear and angry voice she snarled strait into his fogged mind, "I don't ever want to find you in this area again. Unless you intend on fighting me." With the last word resonating in his conscience, she turned and faded into the nightmare of the forest, leaving only the dead Queen and fire in her wake.

_**Characters:**_

Male Yautja

· Dachande: an honored Hunter as well as one of the yautja on the Elite Counsel. 1000 years old and has 75 children and has a single broken tusk. 8ft, 3in. tall

· Tichinde: Young Hunter and is usually quiet and reserved. Very skilled with a spear. 300 years old. 6ft, 9in. tall

· Gr'it-in: one of Dachande's sons and is skilled with his wrist blades. 250 years old. 6ft tall

· Oc'djy: a Blooded Hunter on the Elite Counsel, sharp shooter with a Burner and hates the very existence of humans. 987 years old and has 58 children. 8ft, 1½ in. tall

· Ga'mmoh: a Blooded Hunter teacher that only chooses the best of the best to take on. His "rival" and match in teaching, Dachande, hates Ga'mmoh for killing his first pup. He stands 6ft, 5in. tall.

· Lar'nix'va: a Bad-Blood exiled to Earth in the 1780s (earth time) nothing other is known of him.

· Nat'ka: one of the High Elder's chosen protectors, a hybrid of Xeno and yautja. He loathes Tichinde for stealing the heart of the one he loves. Skilled with any weapon, he stands 7ft, 2in. tall.

Female Yautja

· Da'dtou-di: the youngest Huntress on the trip, a daughter of Dachande. Loves her Spikers. Only 100 years old and has fallen for Tichinde.

· Nihkou'te: Oc'djys' Mate. A very responsible Huntress who also doubles as the ships healer. She only fights when pushed to do so.

· Ky'lar-ra: one of the Head Elder's Chosen protectors. She is a hybrid between Xenomorph and yautja, she only uses her body to fight.

Female Doranol (Dragons)

· Naralina of the Twilight Clan: known as Nara for short. A great black Dragon proficient in spitting a venomous acid capable of melting things like Xenomorph armor. She can also breathe a deadly blue/green flame using poison from her glands and sparking her teeth together. Her Dragon form stands at 24 ft tall, and 56 ft long with a wingspan of 28 ft each limb.

· Meirikara of the Fiannia Clan: known as Meiri. A glistening Copper Dragon capable of sending out a shock wave from the thick horns on her head known as a Burst. The shock wave can destroy buildings and temporarily disable electronics. (it takes a massive amount of energy and concentration) She has huge thighs and shoulders, and she is excellent at jumping and climbing. Like other metallic Dragons, her scales were dull at birth and will become shinier with aging. She loves sharing jokes and will eat almost anything. She is only five feet smaller than Nara in every dimension.


	2. Payback is a Bitch

April 13th, 2008

Dachande woke with a sudden jolt. He hated his mind making him relive that particular part of his past. That creature, he hated to the very core of his being, had scarred him in many more ways than one. _It killed a Queen in one hit and the blood was too hot!_ He shook his head at the thoughts. A monster capable of destroying worlds, that's what his fellow Council members spoke of. He refused to believe that something stronger than their race existed. Dachande flung his bare legs over the side of his bed and donned his armor.

When Dachande stepped into the heat of the planet, he smiled. He descended the long row of steps that led to his chambers. As Dachande strode purposefully through the crowded streets of the shining city, he was aware of the many eyes of females admiring him. He had never lacked for female attention and had sired seventy-four sucklings over his years, with another boy on the way. As Dachande reached the council chambers, he pulled an air of authority about him. Today they would be talking of his request to take a Hunting party to the Ooman home world to train some students. He was past overdue for carnage. As he strode into the large, dim chamber he noticed an excitement in the air. He took a seat at his station and sat through hours of minor issues and Mating rights. There was even mention of some Bad-Bloods that the Arbiters had to take care of. Suddenly, the Elders stood as one and the eldest of their kind spoke in a deep, grainy voice.

"We have accepted your request for a Hunting party, Dachande. May you go in peace." And he raised his hand in fare well.

Dachande raised his hand, bowed slightly in respect. He swiftly turned and walked out of the room without a second glance. One of the others caught up to him in a huff. He was slightly shorter, with long tusks and bright red eyes. His silvering hair was neatly plaited in the customary dreadlocks of the worrier. Dachande smiled at him, an old friend.

"Well, it took them only that long to be rid of you for eight months? Wow." Oc'djy smiled hatefully. He patted Dachandes' shoulder while they walked. He continued.

"What's up your ass? Female turns you down, or was it Hori-o." He frowned.

"No, it's that creature again. It's not dead, like they assure me. It was young when it attacked me. No, this thing is just getting started in life…and I plan to end It." he growled with pure hate.

Meiri frowned at Nara. Their scaled bodies glistened brightly in the mid day sun, even brighter because of the slight sheen of sweat. Meiri had been training with Nara for four hundred years and she still hadn't caught up to her talent. She pulled her wings tight against her figure and closed her eyes. Concentrating on Nara only, every detail of her from, she drew her energy into a tight ball… and dispersed it.

Nara jumped into the sky the instant she felt the air tighten. Meiri's Burst hit her thigh, splitting the tough flesh like water, and felling nearly ten trees. Nara landed a hundred feet away, dropping heavily and bleeding profusely. Meiri sighed, exhausted, and smiled in triumph. It was the first Burst that she had actually been able to connect with Nara's body. It made it all the sweeter that Nara growled in hate as Meiri sluggishly approached.

"That was okay… for a beginner. Concentrate on what part you want to hit and nothing else." She instructed. "But, that was good. Nice splitting of the muscle and just look at the bone."

Meiri smiled at Nara's ability to detach herself from her limbs. She just stared with slight pain in her eyes. Meiri slumped in exhaustion next to Nara. The girl was already asleep when a small silver Dragon glided to land right in front of Nara. She just smiled and welcomed him with a steely growl.

"Thought I sensed something amok. Do you need help?" he asked kindly.

Silver Dragons enjoy helping the meek and the lowly. They often concern themselves with protecting the innocent and healing their injuries. Silvers love high mountains and vast, open skies with billowing clouds. They enjoy flying and sometimes soar for hours just for the pleasure of it.

"Yes, thank you. She and I were just training. Got a little carried away as you can see." Nara smiled back.

"That's fine by me, just… could you PLEASE not destroy so much?" he asked, lowering his head to her leg and glancing at the felled trees in the clearing.

Nara giggled in a throaty way. She smiled and winced at the sudden pain in her leg. It spread like fire through her veins until it reached her heart.

"Your venom seems more potent than others, why?"

"I'm only about 9000 years old. The second youngest in existence."

"Wow. Are you Linarx or Grark?"

"You could have just asked my name you know. I'm Grark of the Silvercloud Clan, pleased to meet you." He bowed low.

"I'm sorry, I should have thought. I'm Naralina, of the Twilight Clan."

"Since when do members of the Twilight Clan come out in the light? From all of the stories I've heard, your kind loves the hours of darkness and eventually goes blind from lack of light."

"Yes, we love the night. But I'm a little different when it comes to their standards. I love the sun. Some say that I ought to have been born a Golden One. What a joke."

The great silver being rose on his haunches and sniffed the air. Nara knew that most other colors hated the smell that Black Dragons gave off. Each color, or kind, has its own smell and look. Her kind, Black Dragons or just Blacks, can be identified by their grim, skeletal appearance. Their eyes lie in deep sockets and two great horns curve forward and down. The flesh of their faces normally appears to have partially deteriorated, as if burnt by acid while acidic slime drools from their menacing grin. They smell sickly sweet when calm and of poisonous acid when angered.

Nara smiled again as he shifted uneasily. Other Dragons were always so nervous around her kind.

"Well, I have to be off; I sense something big and bad about to happen. Fare thee well!" he roared as he launched himself from the edge of the valley. She smiled as Meiri shifted and unlided one purple eye. Nara growled in her face and she let out a sleepy yawn.

"You couldn't have been that tired. It was just one Burst. Get up fat ass!" she joked.

"Leave me alone, you butthole! I actually hit you this time! Back off!!" Meiri snarled back.

Nara leapt as Meiri stood; even with her injured back leg she was faster and slightly stronger than Meiri. They landed with a dull thud and wrestled, forgetting the argument.

Tichinde mused for a moment. Of all young Hunters, he had been chosen by Dachande to go to Earth to go on his First Hunt. He smiled to himself. He had only just been taken in by the Great Leader and had suddenly been chosen. Tichinde growled at a Hunter passing him. He was the best of Dachande's students! He would come back and… well, the Mating season was coming up. The thought stirred his seed in his loins and made him shift comfortably. Then again, he had overheard the great Leader speaking to his old friend. Some sort of monster haunted the invincible Leader himself? Tichinde knew the rumors and legends flying that there was a new species of beast to Hunt on the planet they called Earth. Something that could kill a Hard Meat Queen in a single hit! Impossible!! Rumors were rumors, whether they existed or not, he was not concerned right now. He would be when he came face to face with one of these beasts. Still, the fact that an Elder had spoken of the danger meant something.

"_It is the darkness and lives in the night, with its scaly skeletal body and slithering hate. It is an ancient enemy of the Hard Meat and their Queen. It makes no sound, no movement, and gives off almost no heat. It is death, the Black Worrier's Steed. Stray not from Dachande or the other Blooded on this Hunt younger, you will be swept up and never found, for the Black Worrier is greedy and can long for you company."_

It bothered him that an Elder had spoken of caution. When asked about it by a younger, Dachande had said nothing. Tichinde frowned and lay back on his cot. This was something that was going to take a long time to figure out. _Right now though, all I need to think on is how many Hard Meat I'm going to kill. _He drifted to sleep with the subtle though of a nightmare beyond imagining.

Dachande watched the un-Blooded fall asleep in the pit below. They were all too tired to think or brag. Just as he expected it to be on his ship, everyone doing their business in a timely manner. As he turned to leave, he jumped at the giant figure looming behind him.

"Something wrong, Yeyende?" The Female asked.

"Since when are you allowed to use my real name, Nihkou'te?" Dachande asked with authority and a little teasing.

"Since my Mate became your second in command, Leader" she joked back.

"I think you should watch your manner, Woman." He pretended to snarl.

"I think you should shut your eyes, yautja!" she roared.

It took a moment for Dachande to think of the meaning behind those words. He turned quickly and noticed a few yautja not sleeping, but pretending to. Fools, they'd pay for not listening to their Leader and staying awake to eavesdrop. He turned again and Nihkou'te was gone, off on her own business without a sound. Sometimes he envied the female; she was silent and ruthless, but also gentle and kind. A perfect mate for Oc'djy. He sighed, lifted his shoulders, and headed for the control room.

Dachande smiled as the view on his screen. Earth was approaching and something, he could feel it, was going to happen; something bigger than normal. _I know you're there, beast. I'm coming to kill __**you**__ this time . _He smiled and switched the eyes of the camera to the temporary nest area of the Ne'dtesei, his mother ship. Inside lurked a Queen of the hard Meat, and a big one compared to the norm. Her crested head lifted and screeched in a horrid manner at the conveyor belt underneath her egg sack. He watched it carry her eggs to a loading devise that would place the eggs in the pre-defined location. When they hatched, the first stage "face huggers" would erupt and search for a host for the soldier form. He laughed quietly at the thought of his first Hunt. Dachande turned as his first in command stepped up to his chair.

"Three more days until the Hunt, I've paired the young up. They seem to be excited." Oc'djy smiled.

"Oc'djy, do you remember out first Hunt?" Dachande smiled.

"Better than most think. We were ostentatious, weren't we?"

"Indeed we were. But we made it, with each two shining skulls."

"Yes we did, old friend. Yes we did."

Nara flexed the new muscle on her leg. She smiled at the thought of the fight days ago. Meiri had bragged for hours until she had to leave. Her Clan Leader had called a meeting on the feeling in the air. Nara inhaled a deep breath. She probably had better get going as well, if she wanted to make it in time for the sun to set. She stood and dove into the water. Her Clan's cave was at the base of a river, inside a waterfall and down a tunnel. How they could hate something such as light so much still confused her. She loved the warmth, the glint and feel of the sun. She loved the colors as well, for there were none in the dark. Nara swished her tail through the cool, almost icy, water of the mountains. She came to the cave and slithered into the darkness.

Naralina frowned at the pair of eyes greeting her. Strarkinj frowned at the scar on Nara's thigh. He gave her a baleful stare, only to be met with a mirrored one.

"You're late…again." he commented as she slithered past him.

"Nice of you to notice. What are you gonna do, report me to Dsurion?"

"How dare you call my father by his first name!" Strarkinj roared angrily.

He threw his tail at her, hitting the side of her head with a wet crack and knocking her to the ground. She growled as he jumped again and met his chest with the top of her hardened skull. His soft hide, so unlike her battle-hardened scales, parted under the edge of her tusk. He roared in agony as she pinned him to the ground, using much more force than necessary.

"Want to challenge me again, pup?!" Naralina screeched.

"My father will-" he never finished the sentence.

Naralina was suddenly thrown across the small cave, hitting the other side with a squish. Dsurion roared quietly, the Clan Chief was roughly 50 feet tall and over 150 feet long with his feathered wings spread, he could block out her precious sun. She put both her claws before her and laid her head on them. A sign of submission. She gave a hateful glare to the Chief's son and saw his sign as well. Was there anyone big enough to stand up to this creature that was the leader? The great black and blue beast settled on all fours and gestured for the two to step into the main cave. Nara neither feared nor cared what was going to happen next.

As the trio entered the main cave, their eyes widened in surprise; not only was the Twilight clan there, but the other Black Clan was also present. She sighed. The other clan was far too boisterous for her liking. She hated their energy and their close-minded outlook on life. They were even blinder than her clan mates. The leader of the Darkwater Clan was female and extremely stuck up. Their "pack", as Nara called it, was much like a pack of mindless predators. They were ruled by the Alfa male and female. And since the Alfa male was dead, the Alfa female, Skivra, ruled. To say the least, she was an idiot.

The Clans sat then, Naralina closest to Dsurion. He rose on his hind legs and roared.

"This is the first meeting since the Great Blood Separation." He began. " And so, we need to take great caution of the other Colors."

He sat and began again. "There is something amok, we can all feel it in our scales and smell it in the air. Something alien is going to happen and I suggest we do something about this new threat."

Three Sunsets Later

Dachande flexed his hand in his armor. He heard nothing, not the clank of metal on metal nor the shift of the cloth on his skin. Calm before the storm. He sniffed and held his breath. He could smell Hard Meat and the horrid flesh-rotting smell of their species. He readied his Hunters to strike. And it happened, he threw his spear, recognizing the sudden downdraft and pressure change in the wind. The First of many had come.

Nara growled and splintered another tree. She roared at the peak of her lungs in anger as she tore through the forest. _To go period, to have to check out the cold, friggin' North lands is bad enough. But, to have to go with HIM! It's an outrage! He's nothing but a-_ he thoughts were interrupted by a baby-like howling behind her. She turned and mercilessly glared at Strarkinj, forcing all of her hatred into her icy stare. He cringed and lowered his head. Meirikara, beside Nara, huffed in annoyance at the green-belly. He was an idiot to say the least! She growled as he gave her a look of hope. She turned again and began another fit of running. Meiri's top running speed was only a few Mph behind Nara's. They could easily run the equivalent of 60 miles per hour and keep the pace for miles. Strarkinj frowned at his heaving lungs as he struggled to keep up with the girls' pace. They had almost been running constantly for three days now. Two days in, the duo had met up with Nara's Copper friend, Meiri, and had quickened the pace. He didn't know if he could keep up much longer. Suddenly, they stopped. He rushed to halt, opening his wings slightly to avoid hitting the two. He frowned again and gasped the cool Northern air into his lungs, he choked. Coughing up the horrid taste in his mouth, he almost wretched.

"Death is on the wind." Nara frowned.

"Dragon's blood. Who dares Hunt out kind?" Meiri responded with disgust.

"The hunters, the ones I challenged long ago."

"I'm surprised you even remember that particular encounter. Remember his scent?"

"Better than ever. I smell it thick in the death in the North. We camp here tonight and enter the snow lands tomorrow at sun up."

Meiri turned from the edge of the cliff of ice. Nara turned her massive head in Meiri's direction.

"And tomorrow, we fly,"

Naralina opened her eyes at the first glint of snowy light from the sun. she flexed her tired muscles and yawned, flicking her spiked tail in Strarkinj's face to wake him. Meiri was already chewing on snow to slate her thirst. Nara scooped up some as well, feeling the icy goodness flow down her throat. She mutely growled at Strarkinj as he began to complain about his ever-empty stomach. The boy ate every two hours! Nara threw snow at him to silence his complaining. She flexed her weight to her back muscles… and let all the built up energy go, throwing her slithering body into the cloudless blue of the sky. She snapped open her wings at just the right time and let the chilling wind pull her higher. She barely heard Meiri behind her as she followed, but when Strarkinj jumped she heard everything. He was no silenced flier. _This is going to be a long day. _She thought with a sigh and turned her head north.

It is a strange thing for someone to suddenly disappear. Now days, with our databases and technology, someone disappearing off the face of the earth is so unlikely, it is said that you have a better chance of getting struck by lightning. However, in 1904 "people-tracking" was almost impossible and people were lost in a continuous flow.

His name was Daniel and his hobby was collecting/hunting with old weapons such as swords and shields. On March 20th, the Vernal Equinox, he disappeared. His simple hunting habit, the death of him. When the cops found his hideously torn corpse… some believe it was a God. Most were surprised the police had been able to identify him. And to this day, no one knows who really killed him; it was chocked up to be the Zodiac killer and closed. No one suspected a young Hormone-crazed…

And isn't is another crazy thing for someone to catch one of another species and yet… the next time you look at it, you don't; it isn't there. A creature capable of becoming nothing, of vanishing as if it were the air itself.

I am nothing, I own nothing. I feel nothing, I say nothing. I see… something. But, then again, I don't. I am not here. We are here. We live and we turn. But, it is strange to see our one body stretched before us and the shadow of our one head. And it is beautiful to feel this oneness, the sense of nothing but US. There is no I, only US only WE who serve our mother. Our life IS her, and we dread to think of the separation if she were to leave us. We dread to picture us lost without her knowledge. We are her children and she is our mother. "We are all in one and one in all. There are no others but we, one indivisible and forever." Is what our mother always said.

And now we can smell them ,their stench is horrid, and we feel their pulse, their hearts beating separately. They are cursed who are different and not one. But, we cannot make a noise lest the Cursed ones hear us and we must fight. Mother has told us that we couldn't fight alone, we must fight together, as one.


	3. Prey, Prayers, and Nightmares

The night, something she would cherish for all her ages of life. Nara smiled at the full moon and Northern Lights she practically floated in. beside her Meiri hovered, following the stench and movement of the humanoids below. The Shadow and her glistening partner went unnoticed in the frigid breeze of the Antarctica wasteland. They had left the idiot, Strarkinj, behind in a small forest of mountains to watch for any other of their kind and to just keep him out of the way. Nara let out a small warble and the two descended slowly and silently, nothing but shadows for no one to fear. Yet. When the duo landed, they closed their wings and shifted their weight to their front paws. The snow gave way underneath them in silence as they treaded the land just inside the whaling station, using their tales to dissipate the tracks their large bodies left. In 1904, the station had been abandoned because of the strange creatures now here. And just a few years ago a few of her kind had been made to search out the happenings of this same area. Now, on April 19th, 2008, Naralina would crush everything to get her prey; the one that had "escaped" her long ago. She smiled at the memory. Meiri nudged Nara's shoulder with her nose and jumped, landing on a building three hundred feet away. Nothing turned. Feeling her excitement reach a peak, she let out an earsplitting roar, almost drowned out my Meiri's Burst. The creatures barely had time to turn around.

The Burst shook everything, crashing some buildings, and caused the creatures to fall on their butts. Nara smiled and charged the one she had come to slaughter. She felt her acidic saliva cover her fangs as her vision went blue and her blood turned to fire…

Dachande frowned just in time to be thrown off his feet. He could see them now. They must have come for their brethren. But, he instantly recognized the shadow that sped towards him and his students. He jumped back up and snarled from his core. Here she was!

"Run, hide, and stay silent! She is mine!" he shouted to the younger.

The black nightmare hit him square in the chest with one of her horns, instead of throwing him, she merely pinned him to the icy snow. Behind her hulking mass of muscle, he saw a copper glint stop to turn its head. The thing cocked it to one side as if noticing his stare. _Don't worry; your students will be perfectly fine teacher. I'll make sure of it. _With her velvety voice still resonating in his head, she jumped from his view. He roared in anger and threw his weight against the horn on his chest. It didn't budge a foot. He roared again. _Don't kill your voice quite yet, predator. I want to hear you scream as I dismember you for killing my kin. You'll beg before I'm halfway done and I'm sure it'll be nothing compared to what Meirikara will do to those young ones._ The echoing voice smiled into his mind. A sound of black water and blood.

"Leave them alone! Only I killed the Green!"

_And you will suffer for it._

Dachande felt a horrid pain in his leg, daring to look down, he screeched at the sight of his right leg and the torn skin and muscle hanging from it and her back claws. The Dragon growled in his face and continued the torture. The skinning and slicing went on for minutes before he whimpered; only barely hanging onto his conscience. Behind him, he heard screams of the young and elder mixed together. Then, someone appeared behind the great Dragon. Dachande's body went cold, as cold as a near-death corpse could get. The great beast lifted its head, sniffing the frigid air. He could tell it sensed his change and was now cautious. _What? What makes you cling to that shred of hope creature? _Her glowing eyes seemed to search Dachande's soul in vain, as if she wanted to crush any hopes or dreams he hugged. Suddenly, her great head whipped around and she snarled in agony as one of his students speared her back leg. She kicked at him and threw her tail around, breaking numerous bones in his already torn body. He hit the ground with a sickening squish. She stood on her hind legs, the spear still sticking out, and let out an earth shattering roar of defiance and triumph. The air reverberated with the force of the cry and went still as she let it fade. The student did not move, but Dachande heard his muffled whimper and groan. The Great Leader turned to the Dragon as a feral hiss and rotting stench reached him and the beast. Hard Meat Queen. He closed his eyes, hoping and praying to the Black Worrier for this all to end.

Naralina smelled the rancid stench of the Queen. She shifted her gaze from the oncoming black wave to her tattered prey and then to the student. She roughly grabbed the now unconscious Hunter and took off, snapping her wings against gravity. Her tail ripped the spear from her leg and she snarled letting the useless weapon drop. In air, she turned to the student. Obviously Meiri was getting old and her eyesight was fading. She had stupidly let this one slip. Just as she was about to recall Meiri and retreat with her kill, a mass of hissing death and disease led by a Queen flowed over the ridge; each Lok-nar cried and tried to climb its way above the one in front of it to catch the fresh meat first. Nara cried in rage and "spat" at the Queen. The sticky, slick, acid that shot from her fangs melted the large creature's skin and bone in seconds. But the venom only lasted so long. As the Queen howled in rage, the drones began to pour faster, rushing to protect their Mother. Catching Nara off guard, the great whore whipped her tail around and wrapped it around one of Naralina's muscular legs, yanking the Dragon to the ground with a hard bash. Nara only took a second to react. _Damn you, you blind hoe! I'll make you eat that tail!_ She dropped her original prey and spat again, showering the Queen in hissing acid even more potent than her own blood. Nara then crouched and sprang in a fluid moment, landing on the writhing Queen and using her own tail to drive and smack away the Queens oncoming drones. As the swarm overcame the shadow, Nara used the last of her leverage to shower the Queen in her acidic venom, and then set it aflame by sparking her teeth together. As Meiri joined the battle the carnage rose and with it the stench of acid, blood, and death wafted from the icy land.

_**You won't beat me…**_

Tichinde frowned at the glistening mass before them. His fellow students whispered among themselves, questioning whether they should attack or not. Beside him lay the remains of a few Hard Meat drones. It had been a good Hunt, until this. Dachande had sent them away because of what? A shadow? He hadn't smelled or seen anything. But, he dare not say anything aloud about this whole situation. Tichinde suddenly jumped in his hide, the mass had bared its teeth and slapped at them with its large tail. He thought quickly, abandoning the thought of running away, and straitened his spear with the others. He however, did not jump to his death; instead he merely threw his spear. It glanced off with no apparent damage, but turned the thing's head toward him and away from his dead or dying brethren. He roared a challenge to the beast and pulled one of his Spikers from its holster, unlatching the knives from the cylinder in one swift motion. It only took a fraction of a second for the wretched beast to attack. But it was…

The Burst caught Tichinde completely off guard as he was thrown toward the Dragon. As he hit its feet, he almost lost conscience and the voice hit him. Velvet on ice, cold and calculatingly calm. _You'll not escape me. You should not have run, monster. _

"whatever." He smirked, getting to his feet slowly and painfully. Why hadn't she killed him?

_Shut up with the attitude. I'd like to wipe that smirk off your mutilated-_ she didn't finish. A deafening roar beat at the air and Tichinde dropped his spear and closed his ears, or what he had for them. _No! Naralina! stay away from her!_ The sound was pained in his head as the glistening head before him squealed in horror.

"What's wrong?!" he was suddenly concerned as a wave of black began to swarm.

The Dragon ignored him and the others and took off with a gust of icy wind, shock waves from her mind battering at the Hard Meat around her on the ground. Seconds later, the sky exploded. Why was this Hard Meat so much bigger and faster than the others? And next to him on the pool of melted ice, he noticed a metal chip almost too small to see without amplification attached to a drone's neck, right underneath his shinning crest. He picked the chip up, ripping it off the Hard Meat's skull and began to examine it. Hearing battle around him, he shoved it in his chest plate and unlatched his spear, shaking off the Dragon blood, and joined his brothers in the Holy Art of War.

The Skies Fire Has Died, April 22nd, 2008

_**I don't know how long I have been down here. All I can even hear is a small shuffling noise. I hate this unknowing feeling of waiting. Why am I not dead?**_

Tichinde frowned at the scene before him. The creature, which he had learned was named Meirikara, was growling and jumping back and forth in a strange and urgent manner. But, the problem was that there weren't enough men to free the Dragon he knew was trapped underneath the heaped mass of brunt Hard Meat. Where the Queen that Meiri had spoken of was, he had no idea. Still, he had to help, right? She had kept them all alive during the battle and those who are honorable, both as prey and as hunters, are charged with the duty to help those who give help first. Tichinde struggled to stay awake as he watched the Dragon bounce again, still shouting t the mound. _She's dyeing! Help her, please!_ The Dragon began to plead in his head. Salty warm tears ran down the soft armored face of his glistening friend. He frowned and began, with all of his might, to pull dead bodies from the pile. In a matter of moments, a few of the youngest were helping and the rest looked upon the scene in disgust.

After some hours of shuffling and digging, a student stopped and wiped his sweaty, bloody brow with his uninjured hand. A few hours before, Tichinde had asked Meiri to stop her jumping and go catch some food for the crew, not caring about the others doing nothing. Dachande stood out to him in the crowd, the fierce Leader giving the pile a deathly stare. It was obvious he intended to kill the Dragon as soon as they unearthed it. Suddenly, a reddish shadow covered the sight and they all gazed up in wonder at the Dragon above them. She flapped silently, hovering as if waiting for something. _Well, are ya gonna get outta the way 'er what? I can't land ON you. On purpose. _Tichinde stifled a chuckle at the Dragon's apparent annoyance and ordered, more like asked, the others to get out of the way. Meiri landed with a heavy thud on the ground, dropping the kill in her mouth and the smaller one in her clawed feet. She smiled proudly and turned around as if expecting something to come over the icy mountains. Oh yeah, Strarkinj. How Tichinde hated that Black waste of Dragon flesh! The pout had done nothing useful since the battle and hadn't even been there to help! _Stupid pauk. _He thought to himself.

"Wow, Tichinde, you outta keep that bright hunk o' beast on a leash!" one of his comrades roared.

"Don't be jealous, you noob!" he shouted back. Laughter rumbled all around him as the younger was put in his place. Even some of the others joined in.

Meirikara roared loudly as a black thing came over the mountain at them. She frowned and turned back at the yautja. Tichinde smiled and walked right up to her still frowning face.

"Is she still alive?" He calmly asked.

_Yes, she still barely breathes. I do not like it though._

"why can't you touch the bodies? If we could use you, we'd get it done faster."

_Her fire still resonates on the bodies. I'm…allergic to it, to say the least._

"Well, is HE 'allergic' to her fire? Or is he completely useless too?"

_Watch your attitude, boy. No, and maybe it'd be good for him to haul dead things. Maybe then he wouldn't be such a girl! _She sent the last part to Strarkinj as well and was answered with an angry snarl from the grayish Dragon. Tichinde gave him one of his own, flaring his mandibles under his mask.

One of his brethren scooted too close to the fresh kill and Meiri roared in his face, causing all of the crew to pull away instantly. She continued to growl at them for moments, those sitting far off staring. The whole situation was hilarious.

_Keep them away from the White Bear, it belongs to Nara. _She scooted the Polar Bear closer to the nasty pile. As she stomped away and to Strarkinj's large "buckets" he had carried over the mountain, the others looked to Tichinde for conformation to eat. He nodded and the people tore into the small carcass like mere animals, throwing and yelling loudly. He shook his head and turned just in time for a large amount of water to be thrown on him. He shouted in surprise and instinctively began to shake the liquid off.

_Got you!_

"You idiot! What's wrong with-" He noticed her smiling face and the laughter of the others combined with the fact that the water began to warm on his skin. Embarrassed, a shade of green rose from his neck and up his cheeks.

_Too bad we can't see your blush_ she laughed in his head.

"Yeah, too bad… butt hole."

_You know that was funny._

"Your friend is still dying. We need to get back to work" he spoke louder.

_She would have wanted me to do that. I know it._

"Whatever." He and the others, who had finished their meal, walked toward Strarkinj and the pile. Together, as one, they began to dig.

I want my mommy! Why did she let them take me away? No, she didn't, they made her by threatening us. All of her children. Then they made fun of me for having a tail and fangs and being way skinnier than them. Stupid creatures. _I like being like Mother. _I keep telling myself. Their empty threats make me giggle and my brothers' hiss. Mama doesn't like it when they say _those things _to me either, she wants them all dead. I think it's funny.

Besides, they have no idea what kind of daughter I can be. Just how much like my Mother I really am. After all, I'm cute and innocent on the outside, and cunning and… what was that word one of my big brothers, I call him Cleft for the small cleft in his lower jaw, used? Deadly? Yes, that was it, cunning and deadly; after all, I once tried to kill him and almost succeeded. He's funny. Mother always said that I'd be able to stay with her until I grew up. My brothers call themselves "We" and refer to themselves as one. I asked Mother one time why and she got very angry at me and yelled and hissed until I started to cry. She told me it was just how it was supposed to be. I ran away after that and it took three days for them to find me. Mother had sent Cleft to "fetch" me and Mother scolded me for running from the nest. She said, "Xana, stop acting like you don't matter in this hive!" Nag, nag, blah, blah. She went on forever!

Anyway, they took me from her and all she had time to say was "don't die" like I had any intention of doing that. Geeze mom, seriously! She _always overreacts_ like every time I get a scratch I'm gonna die! She calls them the "Trappers" and says that they have tried to take all of her other daughters. They look and are too weak for me to believe that they imprisoned all of my sisters. Then again, it does feel odd in this cold place. I can smell something that seems like mother. And I can hear the faint cries of prey and brothers. I want out of here, and I think I'll run away as soon as the chance arises. After all, according to the female Trapper I have the best mind, fastest body, sharpest weapons, and eyes that just seem to bore into your head…

**I will break into your thoughts  
with what's written on my heart**


	4. Kiss The Sky

**Mysterious,  
That's what I call you.  
I'm curious about you.  
I'm scared and not sure that you are safe,  
But Your eyes seem to say that you are good.**

**

* * *

**

I can't see anything. I can't even feel myself breathe. I can't tell if I'm upside down or not. What is this place of Unknowing? And… Who is coming towards me? I hate this feeling of nothingness! Please, someone, get me out of here! Meirikara!! I can feel myself start to go insane. And…

"Be calm little one."

Who is this female who speaks to me?

"I am the Night."

Good for you, so am I.

"The Essence of Night, the feathered Nightmare of life. The Black One's Steed. I am Mother to Darkness."

Right and how is that going to help me? Wait…

"I can be of whom you speak."

Elixana of the rumored Elegash. You're not supposed to exist.

"Am I not here now?"

But, why?

"You are not to die yet, Child"

What? I'm… Dead?!

"Did I say that?"

Suddenly, a cool calm. I can feel again and I think that with her here I might not go insane. But, I still feel a foreboding. Who is behind the faint shadow that is Elixana of the Dark? What manner of thing lies behind her?

"Do not mind him Child, he will do you no intentional harm."

He will harm me unintentionally?

She did not answer.

Who is he?

"My Rider"

The Black Worrier. Why do you help me, Elixana?

"You are me. I only help myself"

What does that mean?!

"I'll be the one that's going to find you; I'll be the one that's going to guide you. No, you'll never be alone, when Darkness comes, I'll light the Night with stars. Hear the whispers in my Dark. "

what... I'm not alone anymore?

"i am they, we are one. Are we not?"

how does that make sense?

"how does anything?"

what?

"goodnight, little star."

Tichinde lifted the final corpses from the wounded Dragon and hissed in surprise with his fellow yautja. She was a Black female! Meiri hadn't said her color. Oh, well. She was a Dragon still and he couldn't just leave her here. He frowned as Meiri walked hesitantly up the mound. _Allergic my ass!_ He thought to himself. She smiled at him and, surprisingly, at the others as well. Gently, she nudged her partners head with the tip of her nose. Nara only faintly responded. Tichinde growled at the thick gooey liquid that was the Dragon's blood. She was almost dead; in fact he didn't even know how she was still alive at all. He shook his head and ordered them to help Meiri and Strarkinj get her out of the pile.

Warm hands, small like a human's, and she could feel them on her body. They touched wounds and killed pain. She loved the feel of them and when she first opened her eyes, she couldn't believe it. What monster had done this to her?! How could Meiri and Strarkinj not stop the idiot from touching her body? She had thrown a tantrum and knocked down things and blown snow everywhere. But now, she had settled down and was eying the yautja angrily. He no longer tried to touch her although she had let him come close.

_He saved your life. _Nara said gently. _I couldn't touch your fire and he got you out. _

_He doesn't deserve to touch me. _She thought back in a huff.

_He does too. I saved him and the others so that they could save you._

_They are prey, Meiri! They do not deserve to touch a Hunter's body!_

_We were too once. Prey for the other Dragons, and we still are. There is nothing but prey in the world, accept it and move on._

_I don't want to._

The creature moved away for a moment and Naralina growled. As he moved back, more hesitantly this time, she noticed a bowl in his hands. She stopped growling. He was still trying to help her? Even after all of her hatred towards him? Was this thing wrong in the head?! Against all of her instincts, she allowed him to come close enough to rub the bluish goo on her wounds. The slight pain she felt in them had almost completely gone, but this gel turned hot for a moment and the pain vanished. She stopped mid- growl to take a closer look at the ointment in the bowl he held. She sniffed it and winced, it smelled of flesh and medicine, and took her head from the bowl. As he moved away to throw the bowl down, she suddenly became a toddler again. She hissed at his back and nudged him with one of her horns. He turned quickly to be pushed down by her long, sticky tongue. He growled for a moment but stopped at the playfulness of her nature. She hadn't been trying to harm him, she was playing. He smiled through his mask and pushed at her slithering head in his face. She hissed again and opened her mouth in his face. The rows of glistening ivory teeth her saw almost made him wet himself. Above, he saw her "Venom Fangs" and below them her "Spark Pouch" a few teeth made to be chipped off to produce fire. He swallowed hard and stepped back in horror. He looked into her eyes and, for the first time, she smiled at him.

Later that evening, all of the younger that had helped Tichinde were gathered around a fire encircled by the three Dragons. He was amazed that when night fell you really couldn't see the Black female. She was nothing but a shadow reflecting the fiery light with a pair of icy blue/grey glowing eyes. He turned back to the yautja and frowned. They were still a little nervous about the newer Dragon. He could understand that though, she had tried to kill every one of them a few days ago. He smiled at the skin of the White bear, as Meiri had called it. The Black Dragon had eaten all 390 pounds of it the first day she had been able to open her mouth. She hadn't eaten since. He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts, almost literally, by a tail wrapping itself around his waist. He followed the meat until he saw that it came from… he tensed as she gently, but easily, lifted his torso from the ground bringing it closer to her side of the fire. She set him down close enough to her that he could feel the heat resonating off her body. She hissed and nudged him with her nose. A black watery voice filled his head, one that sounded of black flowing blood.

_I'm… sorry for how I acted towards you, little one._

He was shocked. She had said something to him and it hadn't been threatening.

"I…I'm not offended." He stuttered. The others were looking at him now. "And I'm not little."

_Yes you are little one. I could eat you whole if I wanted. _She chuckled in his head.

"I could eat you too." He sniffed. "And by the way-"

_What's your name little one?_ She cut him off.

"I'm not little! And my name is Tichinde!"

_How do you pronounce that? Is it a name?_

"Yes it's a name!" he roared. "Tichinde! Ti-Shin-Day!"

_Tichinde? Who came up with that, your pet? _She laughed out loud and in his head.

"No, my mother. And leave my family line alone." He growled.

_Grumpy aren't we? Need a nap Little Tichinde?_

"No, I don't need a nap!" the others laughed hysterically at that comment. To them he was talking to himself for the Dragons only spoke to those they wanted to.

_Calm down Little one. Your blood pressure is soaring._

_**Can I break up this little tiff? **_Meirkara cut in.

_Maybe. I was having an interesting conversation._

_**They need to get some sleep and I thought that since you can talk now that it would be good for them if you sing.**_

_Are you insane?! I'm not going to sing in front of them!_

"Why not? I want to hear it." Tichinde had heard the whole thing.

_No._

_**C'mon!**_

_No!_

"Please? I'll stop getting mad when you call me little." He pleaded.

_Fine, but only in your heads._

Naralina began a small tune in her head that resonated through the minds of the already tired yautja. She focused on calming their nerves and giving them a sense of safety and protection, like being in their mother's arms. As the song drifted, they closed their eyes one by one and she smiled alone in the night.

The Sun Rises In the East

Naralina couldn't, for the life of her, understand the small creature bathed in sunlight. He was sound asleep and leaned against her side. She watched his chest rise and fall with his calm breathing. She vaguely wondered what he hid underneath his mask. Did he have lips? How many eyes did he have? A sound to her right brought her back to earth. She smiled at Meirikara, who was just stretching her glistening scales. Meiri nudged Strarkinj and the two growled a good morning to Nara. She huffed back and watched Srarkinj bend to take a mouth full of snow.

_**Didn't take long for him to warm up to you did it? **_Meiri asked quietly.

_No. _Nara gazed at the small creature again.

_**Well, I think it might be time to head home. They're okay and we fixed the problem of the Lok-nar. **_

_No, the Queen got away. I want to talk to the Fuyurain Clan in the Hall of Ice before we head…_

_**You seem kinda reluctant. What's up? Like the little guy so soon? **_She was joking.

_I owe him my life. How can I not try to stay here? I'm Bonded. _

_**No, you're not. Let's wake 'em up and go! I can't wait to feel warm again. **_

Nara smiled at Meiri as the Copper walked away. She looked down and nudged the yautja slightly. He stirred with a groan and stretched his sore limbs. As the others woke up, Meiri and Strarkinj returned with a few seals and another White Bear. The group ate with much enthusiasm and joking.

"What are you going to do today…um" Tichinde began.

_Naralina of the Twilight Clan, General of the Fighting Wing of Black Dragons._

"General, like Leader?"

_Yes_.

"Oh, wow. Well, Naralina what are you going to do today?" he asked again and smilingly.

_Go home. _Nara wanted to hear his heartbeat and see his reaction to that.

"What? Why?" he was seriously confused.

_I don't belong in the sun, little Tichinde. I am spawn of the Night and the rays of Sun make my skin crawl. I can't stand the cold or the light, for in it I am mostly blind. Not to mention my original mission here has been accomplished… slightly. _Her gaze drifted to the others still camped for away. She narrowed her eyes and growled low in her throat. Tichinde turned his head to see that Dachande was staring at him. He gulped. In seconds, Dachande stepped forward.

Narlina was the first to act. She pulled up and roared as the whole group neared. Dachande stopped. She pulled her lip up in a snarl and began to spit. Acidic saliva dripped from her mouth as her eyes began to glow. Tichinde looked up at the Dragon hovering protectingly over him. Why was she protecting him and what from? He noticed Meiri and Strarkinj back Nara up as Dachande turned to Tichinde.

"It is time for us to go. The Mother Ship is arriving soon and we must get as high as we can in this area." He frowned. "Come now or never go home again."

Tichinde was speechless, as was Nara. It was time to go? He frowned under his mask and saw as the others were saying their good buys to the Dragons they had lived with for nearly a week. It didn't seem like long, but time is of no consequence to the soul. Tichinde looked up at Nara only to see her staring back. She cocked her head to the side and gave a wistful warble. He raised his hand and touched the tip of her nose.

_Time to go little Tichinde. _

"I don't know if I want to."

_You are only how old?_

"One-hundred twenty" he answered quietly.

_That's it? You have a long life head of you, don't waste it here. _She sounded forceful.

"But… wait, how old are _you_?"

_Five hundred ninety four and still young .Go now Little Tichinde, live a long life and kill one for me every once in a while._

"But…" He began but could not find any words to say. Nara nudged his hand further up her nose until his mask was inches from her pale eyes. She stared before turning away out of his reach. She opened her wings and hunched her back legs.

_Goodbye little Tichinde of the yautja. May one day we meet again. _Her voice sounded pained and sad. It tore Tichinde's heart out of his chest to watch the Black Dragon lift itself into the sky. How was it that he felt that his mother had died? He had only actually known this Dragon for one day and now he had to leave. He should have been happy about going home. He was Blooded and Honored, the mating season was coming up and he would no doubt get many females. But he didn't want to go. _I just don't want to leave her. _He corrected himself.

"Tichinde, come on" one of the others growled in his ear.

"coming." He turned around and frowned, choking back tears as a shadow tore through the sky above him followed by two others. Suddenly, he was stopped by none other than Dachande himself. The rest of the pack continued to move.

"Despite the fact that you saved my prey, I explained the situation to the Grand Elder on the Mother Ship. She wanted me to tell you that she wanted to meet the Honored prey called Dragons. I told her of the danger and she…laughed." He stopped, still staring at Tichinde.

"She is not my kind Leader. And I cannot call her back from the sky." Oh how he didn't want to say this. "We will most likely never see her again."

"Not so, she and I met twice and I doubt that she is not connected to you. Call your Dragon, boy. The Grand Elder will be **pleased **to meet her." He was giving an order.

"I'll try sir."

Tichinde focused his attention on Nara's faint outline in the sky. There was no way he could actually call her back was there? Then again, she had spoken with her mind; maybe he could do the same. He closed his eyes and said her name in his head, concentrating on nothing other than her horrid beauty.

Naralina couldn't stop this feeling of dread as she left the yautja pack in silence. She hadn't wanted to go. Something told her it was not a good time to leave with the Queen still out there and all. She frowned and beat her wings faster; she had to get to the Hall of Ice before nightfall. The two behind her sensed her worry and continued behind her without complaint. Suddenly, she frowned. She felt an odd sensation in her mind as if something was going to happen. She shook her head to clear the forming fog and flew on.

* * *

Hours pass

* * *

Naralina watched as a yautja ship flew towards them she would dodge it at the last second to see the markings on the side. Not that the markings mattered to her, some just looked cool. As they neared each other, the ship veered to the left to avoid hitting them. Nara smiled and continued beating her tired wings. Wait. She stopped, hovering above a canal of icy water. They were further south than she had wanted which meant that the Hall of Ice was further north. And the yautja were walking right into White Dragon territory. She tried to look for Tichinde's mind in the haze of spirituality in the world. Damn, she was too far away! She turned and began to follow the ship. She could leave them in safety, but she could not abandon them when they were in danger! She howled at the ship and the others who veered to follow her. As she pumped her wings to catch up, she roared again and became a shadow of the ship, flying right underneath it. The other two were a few wing-breadths back, breathlessly trying to keep up.

Tichinde knew something was wrong when he felt her again. Her ever dark presence in his mind fogged him and clouded his heart. She was back. He felt wind on his back and icy on his skin. Wait, Nara's breath had always been searingly warm. What was… Tichinde turned right into the crystalline eyes of a White Dragon. He stopped breathing as the others noticed a swarm around them. Pain shot through his mind and he fell forward. _What is this? _He thought. A haze covered his mind then, protecting him from the bitter cold of the foreign mind.

_Duck!_ The dark flowing noise that was Naralina's voice broke though the haze.

As he was told, Tichinde hit the snow without another thought. And just in time as well. A huge black mass of flesh that was Naralina skimmed mere inches from where his head was. He dared look up in time for her to smash right into the White Dragon.

_Get the others out of here! _This time it was Meirikara who spoke. _I can't hold off a battalion for forever!_

"I'm on it!" he hoped she heard that as he turned to a very confused Dachande.

"Run, hide, get outta here!!" And he followed his own advice jumping towards an iced over "tree" he gently and swiftly slid underneath it and gasped at what he saw. All of the other yautja were secured underneath things while the great beasts did battle. And, their battle was violent. Nara took on three males, he guessed by the…lower waist area, the fight only lasted three seconds.

Naralina smiled at the rookie males in front of her, guessing them to be only in their 200 years of life. She hissed and spat again, hearing howls of triumph from the yautja behind. Above her floated the yautja ship, too big for any White Dragon to attack. _Come an get me! _She thought to herself as they picked up the attack again. She spat in the largest males face and sparked in his eyes as he got closer, grinning at his howl of pain. The next two attacked together and she smiled at them as well. Her wings pinned to her back, Nara launched herself at the closest, meeting her teeth and his neck with a sickening squish followed by her horns. She roared as the other got a hold on her lower back and she twisted, much like a cat, as she tried to throw him off. It bent her enough to allow her to sink her front legs into his tail and one of his thighs. Blood squirted. She roared both in anger and agony and tossed him off her back, ripping skin and muscle in one quick movement. He was out for the fight. She turned back to the burnt face and the slower ones. She growled menacingly and took a step forward shouting at the top of her lungs in Dragon "leave you punk asses or I'll do more than throw you away." And she left the threat hanging. To her surprise, they picked up their wounded, left their two dead, and high-tailed it out of the icy valley in a hurry. She grumbled a sigh and shifted her weight off her wounded limbs. Now that the adrenaline was fading from her bloodstream, she could feel the stabbing pain of the gashes and holes in her flesh. She grumbled again and sat with a sigh, watching as Tichinde came up to meet her.

_I missed you Little One._ She nuzzled him with the tip of her nose, the only part of her maw not bloody.

"And I you, fat ass." He smiled at her surprise.

_What was that for? _She paused. _Am I really fat?_

"No, you call me little one; I'll call you fat ass."

_I'm not being insulting to you. _She huffed. _And I'm not really fat…_

There was a long happy silence as they both stared into each others' eyes. She grumbled and laid her head down on the icy "grass" that wasn't really grass. She closed her eyes as he sat down and began to stroke the soft folds of skin on her lower eyelid. She purred and relaxed under his touch.

"Can I ask you something?" he frowned.

_Yes, Little Tichinde?_

"I've only known you for one day and now…" he trailed off.

She opened her eyes and "smiled". _We call it the Ealiashian. The Dance of Souls._

"What? How do you say that… what is it?"

_E-ah-lie-ah-sh-I-an. And it only happens when two souls connect. Truth be told, I don't know all that much about it. I'm new to this too you know. _She continued to purr deep in her throat.

_**Get a room. **_Meirikara cut in tonelessly.

_Don't be jealous you hussy. _Naralina growled. _It's just the Ealiashian; I'm __**not**__ his…mate. _She added disgustedly.

_**Whatever. **_Meirikara teased.

"Wait, what's the difference between you and the other Dragons? Their color?" Tichinde had to ask.

_White Dragons are small and intelligent. They live in frigid, icy climates — usually arctic areas, but sometimes very high mountains. They travel alone or in huge packs, and have very good memories. They prefer the solitude of snowy plains and caves, far away from the warming rays of the sun._

_Their scales resemble fur, or even feathers, in places. Their wide feet and sharp claws help him to walk atop snow banks. An aura of coldness seems to emanate from the white Dragon._

_Living in frosty climes, white Dragons prefer their food to be suitably chilled. If their victims have not frozen to death already, white Dragons will often pack them away in the snow until they are properly frozen, it's like a meat Popsicle. _She sounded disgusted.

A few seconds went by as the rest of the yautja emerged from their hiding places to look again at the great beasts before them. Naralina growled teasingly and the others backed off in a rush. All except Dachande, the Leader. He remained frozen as Nara stood on her wounded limbs and growled more evilly this time, approaching him slowly. She continued to hiss, only falling silent as she reached the grown creature.

"Don't, Naralina." Tichinde spoke sadly and worriedly.

Nara didn't respond and only moved closer to Dachande in hate that bled from her body as profusely as her blood did flow. She hissed again and bared her fangs not inches from his mandibles. He was almost shaking and she could feel his pulse quicken as the moment drew on in silence.

_Don't what? _She suddenly responded in Tichinde's head, turning away from Dachande and stomping past Tichinde loudly.  
Then, she surprised the Leader by speaking his own tongue out loud rather than in his head. It was obvious that the words pained her voice box as she slurred his speech.

"_I don't intend on becoming friends with you, creature, but I will not…kill you unless provoked." She frowned and growled._

"Why not, it was the reason you originally came was it not? To kill me and hang my own head high on your wall like you know I would have done to you?" he was a brash one.

"_If not for your idiocy and weakness towards a Queen, I would not have found my…"_ she trailed off, after all what could she say? "_My likeness. And __he__ does not want to see your blood spilt."_

"Your likeness? Tichinde? Ha, I'd love to see what your offspring end up looking like!"

What. An. Idiot.

With a sickening roar, Nara jumped the leader, throwing him to the ground and threatening to snap his spine in half. She growled.

"_You know very well of what I speak; the Dance of Souls, the union of two who are exactly one. Mirrored images of one another, making them move and live as if one soul owned two carcasses!"_

The group stayed silent as a thin haze of snow began to fall. Nothing moved and not a sound was heard as the two raging Hunters stared each other down. Suddenly, Dachande frowned and looked away, getting up from his almost pinned position and stomping off. Somehow, Tichinde mused, Naralina had won.

"Oh, Daddy! It looks just like the ones you always used to say!" a sweet voice was heard on the snow, breaking the tense fog.

Naralina swirled around in time to see a large yet small female yautja appear from thin air and run towards her. She snarled menacingly and crouched low only to see Tichinde step in front of her view. She stayed crouched but stopped her growl and closed her teeth.

_Who is she? _Naralina demanded of Tichinde.

"She is none other than Leader Dachande's pup." He answered smartly.

_Is she as disgusting as her father?_

"What…" that one caught him off guard. "No! She is…"

_Well, like her do we? Do not worry; I will not harm her, little one._

"I do not!" he shouted in her face, watching as she reared back slightly.

_I am you, we both like her. Well, me less than you, for I am not a male nor do I want to do to her what you… _she did not finish and she looked disgusted at the thought.

Naralina smiled deviously as she side stepped Tichinde and moved toward the female. Dachande gave a furious howl and jumped in front of his daughter protectively. Naralina stopped suddenly and reared at the spear pointed in her face.

"She means no harm!" Tichinde shouted.

"She is a monster!" Dachande retorted.

Between the two shouting at each other, the small female pup snuck past her father and silently ran to the great Black beast. Naralina smiled a toothy grin and nudged the girl with the tip of her nose.

"Those two are so _stubborn!_" she frowned, putting her hands on her hips and huffing in annoyance.

For moments, Naralina stifled a laugh, fearing she'd scare the small female. But, then again, she had no idea how to talk to the yautja. Her mind was on a totally different level of the others. It was like she was on a tower and Nara could only barely shout to the top. She was a child. Naralina smiled at her comments though, she was a perky little creature, not at all like her father. Naralina faintly wondered if she took after her mother.

"So, I let her out for the briefest of moments and she manages to befriend a Dragon, and start a fight between an Honored Leader and a just Blooded pup. She does take after her mother after all."

From behind Naralina and the pup, a pack of great Elders took form in the snow fall. They ranged from females to males and one that Nara couldn't quite tell witch sex it was. She moved toward the pack, using her bulk to block the Elder's view of the female pup and Tichinde. She pulled back and reared to her haunches, standing over 50 feet tall. Using her tail to balance her, she stretched her head toward the sky and let out a bellowing roar, matched only by meirikara and Strarkinj who also reared.

"Well, is it a greeting or a challenge?" the Grand Elder inquired as the rumbles died down.

Tichinde lifted his head and weakly replied, "A greeting, your Honor. She wishes to use my voice unless you… agree to let her speak to your mind."

"She can speak in thought?! How interesting." She switched her gaze to the Dragon's crystal eyes. "You have my permission to speak to me."

_I wasn't asking. If I had thought it necessary, I would have spoken without your… permission._

The Grand Elder stepped back at the sound in her head and the tone it took with her. She smiled under her mask and raised her hands in submission. The others followed suit and Naralina dropped back to all fours and stuck her head forward. She tenderly sniffed at the female and moved on to the others, sniffing them one by one. She moved back to the female Elder.

_What is your name Elder?_

"Ses-si'a of the Clan of Kruithian Guards." She replied proudly as others bowed at her name.

_I smell a child in you._

"What?" she was aghast.

_You bear Dachande's young. I smell him in your womb._

"Naralina!" Tichinde had heard her last remarks.

_Is it a bad thing to carry his Child? _

"n-no, well… I, uh" Tichinde stuttered at his loss for words.

"What? What's going on? Elder Ses-si'a, what's up?" this time it was the female pup who spoke.

"I… will tell you later, Da'dtou-di child." She responded, shaken.

_What shakes you, Ses-si'a? In my culture, carrying an… Honored Hunter's child is considered the greatest of Honors. Then again, _she looked to Dachande with a disgusted smirk. _I don't consider him Honored._

"How is he not honored?" she asked a hand on her belly.

_He's an idiot. _She frowned.

"He is not; he's a very well…"

The Elder stopped mid sentence as Nara leaned her head toward her mid section. Naralina gently rested the tip of her nose right over the womb… and began to purr. The vibrations sent slight shivers down Ses-si'a's spine and through her stomach, relaxing her nerves and tight muscles. She removed her hand and placed it over the Dragon's snout as the Black beast continued to rumble.

_It seems to like the feel. _She commented, pulling away.

"That he does." Ses-si'a smiled in comfort.

Suddenly, Meirikara roared in agony, followed closely by Strarkinj. Both had been watching the spectacle and not the surroundings, forgetting how well White Dragons blend into the cold. Deep blue blood splashed the ground at the sudden attack and Nara roared an angry warning to the figures she could barely see, barely hear. She unfolded her wings enough to surround all the yautja as the other Elders protected the pregnant female.

"Tichinde, what's going on?!" Da'dtou-di screamed in panic as she clung to the worrier.

"Da'dtou-di, stay by the Elders!" her father and the Blooded ordered in unison as Tichinde pulled away.

The female stood for a moment, too stricken with fear at the large White beast in front of her to move. Another quick roar from Dachande hurried her butt toward the pack of Elders at the Dragon's back left leg. Tichinde came to stand right underneath Nara's breast as the Dragons neared. Behind them you could hear the sounds of battle bounce off every snowflake as the Copper and Black Dragons fought the icy White. Adrenaline hung in the atmosphere and the Aror Borealis made itself known again in the maw of the sky. It was almost indecernable from the ground, also covered in a blistering white. Naralina crouched low and set her head next to Tichinde's massive bulk. She hissed and saliva pooled on her tongue in anticipation of the carnage to come.

_Climb on, little one._

"w-what?" He stuttered back.

_I did not stutter, Tichinde. I must protect you; my sanity depends on it now that we are connected. Now, **climb on!**_

Tichinde dared not oppose her as she growled this time. He stumbled on her back as she crouched lower and positioned himself between two of her spikes, making sure he stayed out of the way of her rippling muscle. For a moment, he paused to appreciate the size and power of her limbs that looked so feeble lying in the snow before. As he pulled out his spear, Tichinde heard one last remark before a blinding rage, he assumed came from her, settled over him.

_Kiss the sky, Tichinde. Let it hear you roar._

Tichinde leaned and threw his head back as he became we and their roar deafened all other sound.

_I am they, we are one._

And together they blocked out all light.

* * *

Well, i think i like where this is going. (i don't like the other one that much so its on hold.) i don't know if i'm gonna write the fight in so it might take me a while to write the next chapter. in a while, if ya check this out again, it mught just have a preview in it. there's gonna be more from Xana and her Mother's POV too. well, have fun! Guten Tag!! (PS i kinda have writers block on the next Chap so help me out!!)


	5. Tooth and Nail

**This is not a dream that I'm living  
This is just a world of Your own  
You took me from all that I knew  
Shown me how it feels to hope  
With you with me, facing tomorrow together  
I can learn to fly  
Feels like I'm living in a Dragon's mouth, but the Dragon is an angel**

They think they can subdue me. They muse about it, I know. I can smell their fear of me and I can see their pulse in their horrid veins. And I can feel my one-ness coming back as they bring my mother closer to me, this wonderful feeling of bliss and acceptance. And mommy can hear me, although she is still miles away, and she is sending out my brothers to search and to toil for me. She wishes to see these Trappers destroyed and their blood spilt upon this white ground. If it at all can be called a ground. This place always smells of rotting flesh and of stale Trappers who have never seen actual combat, and yet they see themselves as such worthy idiots. These white wash walls and invisible fields they hold me in will not last forever; these chains that bind me are not as strong as my bond with existence, no matter how much they tighten them. They can break my bones and they can tear my skin, it will all end with their death, be it at my claws or mothers jaws.

I think they may be finding that I am more and more like my mother every day, now. They keep their distance and their limbs from my reach. It seems that that Trapper whose arm I ripped free was made an example of. It seems they understand my hatred of their lesser kind. How dare they experiment on my mother and my family! How dare they catch my kind and try to force them to do whatever they want. I will teach them a lesson… oh yes; as soon as mother gets here I will help her free my family and we will own this place and we will be together forever, one for all and all living for one. Oh, yes. All I have to do is wait and yet I know something bigger is coming. I can feel my very existence tense for the upcoming event. And all I can do is smile and wait.

Tichinde smiled and leaned back against his Dragon's great soft belly. Every muscle in his body sighed and went limp as a female healer came to tend his wounds. He frowned under his helmet and looked up at his beast's head. She too had blood flowing from deep gashed on her skin. She let out a wistful sigh and leaned more towards Da'dtou-di as the female began to stroke the soft sensitive skin underneath her eyelids. She closed them and rumbled a purr that was a little more anxious than usual. Something, he couldn't guess what, was going on with her and he was quite worried. He snarled and tensed as a blue gel was smoothed over a deep cut on his upper arm. If it hadn't been for Naralina he probably would have died in that last fight. He owed her more than his life, but also his sanity.

FLASHBACK

Their great wings blotted out the sun temporarily and their great maw erupt a roar of challenge to those who dared oppose them. Tichinde couldn't tell if _he_ was _her_ or not, until _she_ looked back and _he _saw _his_ own body clinging to her spine with one hand, a spear in the other. _He_ fell something like ecstasy and knew _she_ was protecting him. It felt like their blood was on fire. They could see the mottled masses of white flesh better now and for a moment felt a pang of fear. It was strange to see though their eyes, for they were so different to _his_ own. But _he_ smiled and pinned _his _wings, _her_ wings, their wings to their back and dove at the nearest target, spewing forth a column of hideous flames that scorched even their own mouth. They heard cries from the others and shifted again, bearing right in a tight maneuver. They felt another pang of fear for their other body, they hoped it hadn't fallen off in the high-gee turns and hoops they were pulling off. They pulled up, swooping down for another attack and suddenly, without the part of them that was _he_ knowing, they turned upside down and _he_ knew what they were doing as _she_ separated them into _he_ and _she_ just long enough for _him_ to pull _his_ arm down and shove it into a white shoulder. Then, they were one again and _he_ knew only vaguely that _he_ had been hit in the arm. They could feel their blood flowing in their veins as they snapped their wings out and used the updraft of the ice to climb higher than before in only a matter of seconds. A flash of color caught their eye and they turned just in time to be smashed into and knocked out of the sky. As they and the other were tumbling, they spit their acid and spewed their flames into the face of the perpetrator as he howled in agony. As the ground neared and the white one began to die, they grabbed its head with their back legs and pulled up in just enough time to slam it into the snow with their weight. They felt its skull split and the part of them that was he regretted the wasted trophy. They landed and skid on the slick snow. And right then, while they took a moment to breathe, it was odd to see their one head, and it was odd to see their two wings and to feel their one long tail stretched behind them, but it was also odd to feel their one pair of arms and two legs and mandibles of their face under their suffocating mask. And when the part of them that was _he_ saw their blood flowing on the white of the snow _he_ almost panicked. They could hear that the fight had ended and the carnage that was stretched in front of them was a beautiful sight to see for none that were counted among the dead were comrades. They saw a figure come towards them and tensed, not knowing if they could handle themselves and their bloodlust. Suddenly, it ended and the one-ness faded to the point that he could only barely tell she was still a part of him. And only then had he felt the pain of the torn skin on his inner thighs and his split arm and seen who the figure was. And only then had he noticed the blood, both his Dragon's and the White they had been fighting, plastered to their bodies and dripping to the frozen water. He looked into Da'dtou-di's eyes, past her mask, and noticed the fear and love in them. He had not been able to control his body. He had slid off his Dragon and had stumbled up to embrace the small female; she was trembling from the blood and vicious hate of her first fight against the Dragon kind. She had sobbed openly into his chest and Naralina had been there to nuzzle next to her and lay down, wrapping her tattered wings over them in a tent fashion to shield them from the snowfall. She gurgled and shifted so that her belly was showing and they could lean against her heated stomach.

_An ungrateful man spends his life avoiding tense situations. A grateful man spends his life in the tense situations. _Naralina remarked as the two other Dragons came and settled beside her.

After that, she refused to speak and calm settled over her.

Da'dtou-di had sat down next to him and fallen asleep as he tried to comfort her. She looked so small and fragile in his arms. Her skin was unmarked and she breathed like a pup. He smiled and held on to her more tightly. Naralina smiled and he knew she was thinking the same thing as he.

END OF FLASHBACK

He howled and sat up as the healer clamped a butterfly pin into one of his deeper gashes. Only after the fight had ended had he noticed the extent of his injuries. He hadn't thought of wearing any protection against her rough scales and it had cost him the skin between his legs. He frowned deeper and leaned back as Dachande came to the group of Dragons. Close behind him was Ses-si'a and a few Elders. Naralina shifted underneath him and he knew she was smiling. She gave a wistful little rumble and swished her tail absentmindedly. Tichinde watched with interest as Ses-si'a strode up to his Dragon and bowed, the Elders not too far after her.

_I trust the pup is fine? _Something was bothering her, Tichinde could tell.

"Yes, and I trust you are well? I see those wounds have stopped bleeding."

_Nothing a little rest can't fix… where's the ship? _This time she sounded anxious.

"I had it retreat since we were fighting flying enemies. I can't have it damaged, you know." Ses-si'a smiled and shifted her weight from foot to foot.

_We must leave now… _she looked around as she trailed off.

"What's wrong, Nara?" Tichinde asked, nervous.

Instead of answering, Nara shot up and roared at the crystallized forest behind them, ignoring the startled yautja behind her. She crouched low and snarled at the air. Tichinde frowned and walked beside her, only to be slapped to the ground by Meirikara's tail. The other two Dragons shot up as well and were standing beside their sister Dragon as all three tensed. The yautja behind them all gathered into a group and the males unhinged their weapons once more.

_Humans, disgusting. _Naralina spat.

Musk of aggression hung in the air from both the dragons and yautja men. Suddenly, Naralina jerked to the side and used her flesh to shield the group. The resounding blast pained the yautjas' ears and they growled in hurt and the fact that they couldn't hear for a second. Tichinde screamed and hit the ground, Da'dtou-di falling beside him to see what was wrong. He thrashed and screeched in agony as more shots were heard in the background. The yautja noticed Naralina, gasping for breath, with her chest torn open and blood and flesh dripping off in chunks. Da'dtou-di screamed as Meirikara used a Burst and shot into the air for a reprieve. Strarkinj howled and spat flames, but it didn't seem to work. He too retreated against this unseen foe.

_Stays behind me, little one… keep ready. _Her thoughts were muddled and broken as she struggled to stay awake. A few seconds later, Tichinde's mind went numb and he was only barely aware she was protecting him.

Blasts formed around them and the last thing Tichinde remembered was Da'dtou-di's urgent voice in his ear, Naralina's struggled roar, and the sound of death around him before he swam in darkness and floated in what seemed to be a sweet numbness.

This was the last thing I expected and Mother seems to love her presence. The great Black beast the Trappers brought in is almost dead, but I can tell that the AllMother wants her alive. Despite her difference, I can feel a connection to her much like the one I have with Mother and my brothers. She and my Mother arrived with the trappers at the same time and when I knew she was here I almost sang with joy and I almost sprang up and let myself sing with blood and death. But Mother says to wait to sing until the Black beast wakes up and Mother keeps calling her Darkness, whatever that means. Well, Mother seems to like her and the Trappers are very afraid of her and her bulk, so I believe I like her for now. And somehow I know that the things the Trappers brought with them and the Black beast and Mother are friends to the Black beast and that they will not hurt us. I do not believe that the Black beast, Darkness, will stay trapped by the Trappers for very long and I do not think she will tolerate them against us for too much time.

It is funny to look at the odd pale faces of the Trappers, particularly the female that sits and watches me, when they panic as I yank at the chains binding my limbs and when I screech. I find it very amusing to see that they shiver at my hiss and run when my eyes go black. I can't wait for Darkness to wake and help us out of this place. I can't wait to sing again.

Three Days Later (April 29th, 2008)

Tichinde groaned at the coldness of the floor underneath him. He slowly sat up and shook his head clear of the fog that surrounded it. As the mist cleared, the pain came and he hissed and brought his hand to his head. Tichinde was vaguely aware of other presences in the room, but he cared little until a familiar voice spoke up. He leaned into it and smiled a little at the faint memory of battle. He and Nara had been…

"Naralina!" he suddenly shouted as he shot up. The sudden movements made his limbs scream in pain.

"Calm yourself Tichinde. You are banged up worse than most of us."

Tichinde frowned at the faces that met his. The five Elders that had been with the Grand Elder, Dachande and the young bloods, and a few males sitting in the far corner of the room. He took in the room and his surroundings before responding. The floors were a bare grey, although he could only tell they were blue from the temperature, the ceiling a reproduction of the floor and the walls consisted of mostly glass with only a framework of metal lining. As he looked, he noticed a fairly large figure….

"Naralina!" he roared, forcing himself to stand up and walk to the wall. He roared in pain and dropped, but as soon as he touched the slippery surface, an electric current was forced through his body in its attempt to reach the ground. He heard a faint laughing as he dropped to his knees in pure agony. He gasped for breath raggedly as someone, he could not tell who, helped him away from the wall.

"The walls here are only part of the torture the Oomans have." One of the males in the corner spoke.

"M-my Dragon…" Tichinde stuttered in pain. He laid back and frowned at the coldness again. Then it hit him. He opened his eyes and looked each male in the small room over, then did a double-take.

"Those Damn Oomans!! To take our Awu'asa is dishonorable, but to take our-" he hissed before he finished. The other males hissed in agreement.

"We know. And the others say they have brought a Queen Kiende Amedha with them." Dachande seemed distant.

"What worries you, Leader?" Tichinde was worried too, more so about his Dragon than anything else.

"They have Da'dtou-di and… the Grand Elder."

"What?!" Tichinde was disgusted.

Just as he finished his roar, an oddly dark human stepped up to one of the more covered walls. He frowned and waved a hand to signal he was there. The yautja turned to him and most stood to snarl. Tichinde gave his own particular roar of hatred and pointed to the large mass in the other pen. He pointed at himself and hissed again. The human babbled nonsense and shook its head 'no' and scribbled on something. Tichinde launched himself at the large dark male. He stepped back and frowned as the yautja smashed into the Plexiglas window. Tichinde roared again and hit the window with his fists until bloody smudges marked the glass.

"Let me see her!! Damn Ooman!" A bellow stopped him in his track as all of the occupants looked towards the right side of the room and to the four other humans there. They growled but were met with a similar one back. Had the Oomans learned to growl and become vicious killers in a short amount of time? He and the others simultaneously thought not. Humans were frail weak little things that knew more than was healthy for them. Like now, if Tichinde could have he would have ripped down all of the humans with a single sweep of his claw and torn through them with…. He frowned and thought to himself. _If Naralina can control my mind and shift our bodies, why can't I? _And he smiled absentmindedly.

Tichinde walked confidently up to the barrier separating the small humans from the yautja males. He cocked his head and lifted a hand in a peaceful manner, signaling acceptance of the situation. Suddenly, something touched his mind and, as soon as it had come, it was gone though he tried vainly to hold on to it. He looked past the Oomans and at his large beast in her Death-like slumber. He looked back to humans and pointed to the Dragon in the back drop. He pointed at his heart and back to the humans. The female, one with blonde hair and glasses, stepped forward and spoke slowly and clearly in his language.

"She is still…alive." She struggled with the sounds.

"The females." He stated blandly. He already knew that his Dragon was alive. He wouldn't be if she wasn't.

"Uh...alive." she looked at the ground.

Lisa frowned and looked at the ground. She knew very well that the large creature in front of her was pissed. It almost came off him in waves. She stepped back when he said nothing more and turned to Allen, a large black male in his twenties, with a small defeated look on her face. He turned back to the room where the creatures had drifted, apparently losing interest in the people behind the barrier. He snorted and turned away.

"Wait. Let them mingle with the females for a while. They might as well have a little fun before they… become Dragon food." And Lisa looked from Allen to the huge Black beast behind the other barrier. She had dreamt of the horrid killers since her childhood and had awaited her chance to meet one. Her mother had been a scientist and loved the "mythical" creatures as much as her daughter. Lisa smiled at her hand-held computer. She brought up the 3-d image of the Dragon a smiled more. With one last look at the creatures, she followed Allen down the hall. It was almost time to wake the Dragon of her dreams, by force if necessary. Then, they'd throw her into the cage with the Xeno Queen and she'd finally win her bet against the other scientists. The Xeno Queen was far more powerful than the Dragon, Lisa knew this, for the Queen had a legion of her children to protect her and what did the Dragon have? Her own hide? That would not last forever. She sighed; then again, nothing lasted. Ever.

Tichinde spat at the creature walking bristly from his view. He hated Oomans to the brim.

_Hatred consumes Tichinde._

There it was again. That voice and he knew it was not Naralina; this one was darker and filled with unbearable hate. It caused him to shiver. He pushed it out of his mind at the sound of clatters and clicks from behind a door to the far left of the room. Seconds later, the door opened and three females, all yautja, piled into the room. The door slammed behind them and locked with a metallic clack. The females, oblivious to the door or the males, shouted at each other in anger and startled emotion.

"Get off my back Da'dtou-di !" the Grand Elder shouted.

"Well, Suri be on my leg!" the young one frowned.

The female known as Suri just laughed boomingly.

Tichinde, over his original shock, stood and helped Dachande untangle the pile. He hissed when he noticed that the females too were naked. Stupid, vile humans. He turned, as did the other males, when the pile was untangled and the females each sat on the cold ground. Ses-si'a was frowning at her belly and Da'dtou-di blushed, looking at the floor. The female known as Suri was still laughing. Tichinde noticed that the other males had obviously known the female; they had moved closer to her and were now more cautious.

"Well," Suri smiled. "It's nice to have some company for the time we have…"

She seemed to notice the large Dragon in the background and she pulled up into a look of shock. Then, she surprised everyone by smiling and laughing so hard, she curled into a small ball and held her stomach. Tears streamed from her eyes as she shook. It made Tichinde mad for someone to laugh at his Dragon. He growled and took a step forward.

_Calm, little one. _The voice again.

He growled at the noise in his head and closed his eyes.

_What a shame we all became such fragile broken thing, a memory remains just a tiny spark. I give it all my oxygen to let the flames begin._

It began to confuse Tichinde. Who was this? Naralina? The voice bore a remarkable resemblance.

_This is how we'll dance when they try to take us down, oh Glory! Somewhere weakness is our strength and I'll die searching for it, I can't forgive such selfishness, but I believe there's hope buried beneath it all._

God how he wanted it to shut up!!

_I will never. _

Tichinde shook his head to disperse the annoying, confusing voice and opened his eyes again. He blushed as he noticed Da'dtou-di staring…lower than his stomach. He quickly turned around and faced the wall, covering himself best as he could. Suri laughed harder at their situation.

"Man, I can't wait for that thing to wake up!" she laughed harder.

"Neither can us" Dachande whispered as he sat across from the females.

"I mean, bein' naked is one thing, but now there's a Hard meat Queen, a Dragon, and a bunch a naked yautja bein' held captive by the Oomans! Is this stupid 'er what?" she smiled, wiping her eyes with the palms of her hands.

There was an uncomfortable silence and Ses-si'a shifted uneasily. One of the Elders was at her side in an instant.

"Are you okay Honor?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"I'll be fine. I'm more worried about Tichinde" she looked up at the male staring at the Dragon.

"Why?"

"Think of losing your mate and pup all at once. You'll understand."

And Dachande, of them all, did understand. Here was one of his only daughters and his newest pregnant mate in some of the worst danger. He couldn't wait for Tichinde's beast to wake up and tear them out of the hell hole. He sighed and relaxed a little more. How he was tired.

Tichinde frowned at his beast and continued to stare. She was alive, now he just had to get to her. How did she get into his head? How could she speak to him through thought, but he could only speak aloud back to her? Damn this was frustrating! Tichinde cracked his knuckles and clicked his upper mandibles in utter frustration. Turning around, he saw that the others had dozed off, including Da'dtou-di and Suri. Ses-si'a smiled at him and guessed what he was so frustrated about.

"You can't reach her can you?" she spoke in only a whisper.

"No, I have no fucking idea how to!" he growled at himself.

"Well, think" she said calmly. "How can she reach you? What does it seem like she's doing?"

"Well…" he thought, sitting down. "She seems to…

And I can feel it again, that sweet release that I have searched for forever ago. The pain ebbed away and maybe I can feel that I am not alone anymore. Though Tichinde is still on the other side of the field of Light, maybe he will get to see this place of Oblivion and Darkness that I can call home. And maybe, just maybe, I will get the chance to show him my true self, free of all restrictions and bound not by light and day. One day, I promise, I will show him the Dark and she will welcome him to the family and she will smile upon him and we will live forever in this bliss. But no, he will want to live in Light, with his kind and I think I might be able to forsake Dark for him. After all, I will forsake my body, flesh and blood, any day for him and I am sure he knows that. He has to know that I live only for him and without him there is no reason to keep this life and breathe. But, the Queen Lok-Nar that I sense is here, she could help… could she not? She is a Spawn of Darkness, if not Darkness itself.

"Hello my dearest."

What? Oh…

"Have you missed me?"

What, the Darkness or the numb feeling… or maybe your sarcastically confusing remarks?

"How cruel you are."

I am born of you, am I not?

Nothing.

"And what of your other?"

Other? What of him?!

"He will not heed of me, poor desolate creature of Light. He has yet to become shifted."

Shifted?

"The process of one becoming something else. Light turning to dark, life to death. Oh, sweet death."

He is… of Light?

"Born of it, poor thing."

There was a silence that simply resonated through the vast space of purgatory. Naralina could only feel nothingness and it comforted her.

Will I wake this again?

"Must you, my daughter? Every second we are separated I weep Light and it pains me to do so."

I… must, for Tichinde if not for myself.

"Then with my blessing you shall go."

What? Darkness has a blessing?

"Well, my curse if you will."

Still, curse?

"I will send my Rider to help you."

What?! The Black Worrier himself?!

"How he loves you, little girl."

Love? Death loves in any manner of stature? I would have thought him more soulless than anything.

"Oh, how you underestimate Darkness, little love. One becomes soulless by giving forth his soul. And my Rider is me, and I am him."

Just like…

"Go, child, and sing of Death and hate!"

And the darkness began to melt.

**It takes days for these conversations to take place, it isn't just minutes.**

Tichinde frowned and rubbed his sore head with his hand. It was the fourth, if he counted right, day that they were stuck here and Naralina was still in a coma. How long was she going to stay like that? He frowned deeper at the females lying on the ground. In the night, while all lights were off, Da'dtou-di had snuggled up to him and cried on his chest. He had stoked her hair and shushed her as best as he could. But he knew that if they didn't get out soon, the Grand Elder's pup would be subject to the vile Oomans' experiments, if it even lived. He hissed at the thought. Now, they were all formulating some sort of plan to escape and the newest female, Suri was staring to get on Tichinde's nerves with her upbeat attitude. She always made light of the situation. When she had found out that Ses-si'a was pregnant, she had laughed and asked how it had happened. He sighed and stood, stretching his sore limbs. Again, he focused on nothing but his beast and he almost felt…

_Lo-g tim-e no se_

It was broken, but he knew she was awakening.

"She's waking up!" he shouted with joy as she stirred a little in her pen.

_Man, do I… feel like shit. _She grumbled in his head.

Tichinde felt tears on his cheeks as the Dragon began to rise, her movements struggled.

_Fuckin' chains! _She hissed aloud as well.

As Naralina turned, Tichinde heard the crackle of the chains binding her limbs and tying her wings to her back. He smiled with glee and roared with her as she abruptly woke the humans.

Despite the walls between them and the chains binding her flesh, Naralina and Tichinde were One again.

FIVE DAYS LATER

Naralina bellowed through her maw, showing her great fangs and smiling in hatred for the Humans. She yanked at the chains once more, or rather the only one that was unbroken. She tilted her head and screamed again to the three pale forms in front of her, just out of reach. As the last link snapped, Naralina shot forward and smashed into the electro-magnetic barrier with a fleshy crack. She wailed in agony, but did not relent. She had been doing this for three days now and had almost gotten through, but her limbs were tired and she was denied nourishment. That and she still couldn't hear Tichinde in her head. She stopped and backed away for a reprieve from the horrid shocking, gazing at Tichinde through the invisible walls.

_I will get you out, Tichinde. I swear it on my Honor._

Not knowing if he had heard her or not, she slammed into the barrier again and again, losing a little more blood and effort each time.

_You could have bowed down gracefully, but you didn't. _

Naralina ignored the male's voice in her head. The Black Worrier wouldn't take a physical form, but he seemed to be standing next to her and she swore she could almost see him in all of his Deathly glory. Naralina frowned and smashed against the barrier again. she could faintly hear Tichinde and the little female shouting at her to stop, but how was she going to get them out if she couldn't break the barriers? Naralina let out a deafening roar again and smashed against the invisible walls. The humans on the other side flinched back a bit and smiled, particularly the female. How Naralina couldn't wait to fest on their flesh! She hissed and backed off for a second. Rearing her head back, she breathed in and sparked her teeth, letting out a torrent of flames toward the humand. As the flames consumed the energy in the force field, she smashed again and again, breaking a little more each time. Finally, spent, she let her body sink to the ground all while she breathed heavily and hissed at the humans mere inches from her fangs. Nara closed her eyes and focused only on the other in the area with her, the "helper" Elixana had sent with her.

**Need help? **

_No._

**So stubborn..**

_Is there someone else here with me? Another Child of Dark?_

**Yes, an Unholy mother herself.**

_What... a Queen Lok-Nar?_

**Maybe.**

_You're just like your steed._

**I am my steed.**

_Whatever, smart ass. Can I contact her?_

**I don't know, can you?**

_Mother of god… just shut up. _She audibly hissed

**No. why should I?**

_You're starting to annoy the hell out of me, damn shadow beast._

**Thank you, little love.**

_Whatever._

Naralina opened her eyes to see the humans gone and the yautja all staring at her. She smiled and stood shakily. She tapped the floor with her nose and felt the vibrations as the others responded in kind. They knew she wasn't going to give up. Naralina smiled and let her eyes rest on the floor, again concentrating on finding the other dark presence in this hell hole. She "looked" around the minds of the others as if she were walking through a hallway, looking in on different windows. She searched the humans' minds and found nothing but mild- slight insults and idiocy; the mindless thoughts of the animals, only thinking of survival, filled her head for moments before she tore her way to the darker ends of the "hall" of thoughts surrounding this place. There she was. The Dark bitch herself, in all of her egg-laying glory, was nuzzled up in a room only a few hundred yards from Nara herself. She gently touched the mind of the Queen, then stopped and waited for her to respond. But, as the Queen let her share thoughts, Naralina sensed something else, something different about the Mother. Nara smiled and rumbled down in the deepness of her throat. She settled on the floor and began to talk to the Unholy Queen. Tomorrow was going to be and interesting day. Ah, yes; an interesting day and an interesting alliance.

sorry it took so long for me to write this and srry its so short. i have to explain some things and i am trying to put in terms people actually understand, not college terms. its good that i already know what's going to happen though, so...

Have fun!! and R&R please!


	6. Black Evolution

_Okay so this is a chapter about first-hand accounts on the Dragon and Xenomorph species from both the yautja and the human people. who do you think witnessed the firt Dragon and Xenomorph? and feel free to ask any questions, this is a tricky chapter i know._

_Read and Review! oh, and enjoy!_

_**Biblical Reference to the Creation and Evolution of the Dragon and/or Xenomorph Species.**_

_**Terminal 3001 of Office 2980, Lisa Wicked, building 001. Non-exsistant admission accepted.**_

_(Genesis, 1:1-5)_

_In the beginning, God created the heaven and the earth. _

_And the earth was without form and darkness was upon the face of the deep and the spirit of God moved upon the face of the waters._

_And God said let there be light; and there was light._

_And God saw the light, that it was good: and God divided the light from the darkness. _

_And God called the light Day and the darkness Night and the evening and the morning were the first day._

_Charles, _

_How can I explain the importance of that statement? I know fairly well that my mother found this reference important but I can only sense its uselessness. The next included seems to me to be far more explanatory to the creation, not of the earth or any of the other planets, but of the species itself. I can only think as I read this passage that the humanoid creatures, the Yautja as they call themselves and the Hish as we call them, had moreover to do with the spreading of the monsters to all planets than they admit. Fateful evolution or idiotic mistake on their part? You decide for yourself, Charles._

_Much confusion,_

_Lisa_

_ATTACHMENT/FILENAME: /HARDDRIVEC: TRUEDETAILGENESIS/END_

_(Genesis, 3:1-2)_

_Now the serpent was more subtle than any beast of the field in which the Lord God had made._

_And he said unto the woman, "yea, hath God said, ye shall not eat of every tree of the garden?"_

_And the woman said to the black serpent, "we may eat of the fruit of the trees of the garden"_

_Charles,_

_Does this not make more sense to you? The serpent, by biblical reference, is the darkness and had always been. As it says God created it in such a way as to control that darkness and hate. He obviously made the serpent wrong when it became what we know it as today; when it became the Xenomorphs! How can this slip by your logic? You of never-ending scrutiny when it comes to bible references?! Tell me how any passage better explains the serpent!_

_Angrily,_

_Lisa_

_**Biblical Reference to the Creation and Evolution of the Dragon and/or Xenomorph Species.**_

_**Terminal 2801 of Office 2989, Charles Frances, building 001. Non-exsistant admission accepted.**_

_Lisa,_

_How could you be so blinded by the thought and misconception on the Xenomorph and Dragon kind? They have clearly developed either alongside each other or one before the other! Biblical references have nothing to do with the creation of these species. Do NOT let your religion mis-concept your views in the sciences of the world. God did not do everything, he merely set things into motion as a clockmaker would wind his clock. Allow the attached file(s) to show you the true answer._

_Until you answer,_

_Charles_

_ATTACHMENT/FILENAME: /HARDDRIVEE-D:SCIENCEDETAIL/END_

_ATTACHMENT/FILENAME: /HARDDRIVEE-D:EXOSCELITALSUBJECT/END_

_ERROR/FILENAME/HARDDRIVE/ERROR/DOTHACK:POISONNAME/FILEINTRUSION/UNEXPECTEDENDOFARCHIVE_

_Charles, _

_Do not mess with me. I will win, the Dragon species is weaker than the Xenomorph. She has a legion of children and the Dragon does not. You will not interfere anymore, Charles, with what I have planned._

_Die quickly friend,_

_Lisa_

_ERROR/FILENAME/HARDDRIVE/ERROR/DOTHACK:DEATHNAME/FILEINTRUSION/UNEXPECTEDENDOFARCHIVE_

_**Yautja Written Accounts of Dragon/Xenomorph Species…**_

_**Back nine billion years on Mars.**_

_**Written by Yautja hand**_

_**A temple. Surrounded by nothing more than ash and molten rock, a fountain of fire and death behind it. Roars and anger and all things unwelcome with the others. And yet there stands one, alone, in the hate and distress. And He smiles at this scene and brings his hands up and He cups the viscous liquid in his hands. As His flesh melts He laughs and giggles giddily at the pain. The creatures begin to appear. They have found His flesh and the roars grow louder. He cannot name the nightmares, He can barely see now. But He smiles and throws His arms out as the Mother comes to him. A monster of the species is the Mother of them all. Her four legs and two mangled appendages hanging from her slimy skeletal body. Webbed and withered appendages in which she uses to help her jump farther, possibly one day fly. And He can picture her jaws which spew forth the flames and poison, and her white eyes useless from the Heat and vapors, blinding her glory. And He can see her children, wingless and walking on two legs, hiss and writhe. Eyeless from their Mother's mutation and pain. And in the glory of His nightmare He sees nothing and feels only the cold and hot and darkness envelope him. And He lives for moments enough for him to utter a single word, on in which means nothing but to himself, a single sound to name her nameless race. A word that can only mean "winged serpent" and "God of Sky". Dragon. **_

_**And the Lord God saw that it was good.**_

_**Back three Billion years on the same planet**_

_**Written by D're-nath own script in his chambers on the Red planet.**_

_**Ruins. The world has been taken over by the Dra-Gons, as they have been known. It seems a chess game to most of the sentient creatures attempting to colonize this place. Hunters they all are and a world full of Hunters you cannot be the Hunted and yet nor can anyone Hunt. The Dra-Gons as they have been called through the billions of years, have taken the skies and higher places of the Red Planet as their own and have rooted so deep we cannot escape them or destroy their nests. The Yautja have come and taken the eggs of the death of the sky and it has started the feud. The Great Dra-Gon War. Monsters fight monsters and the Children have become the Queens, wingless and with six legs and two mouths. Monsters among the monsters. Yet they still obey the Queens and Kings, the winged beasts, the Dra-Gons. They come at the beck and call of the Dra-Gons, they bow their eyeless heads and they hiss in submission. Monsters and monsters. And the Man that stands on the cold mountain with the hot and hate below him, he names the newer monsters, he names them for their skin and exoskeletons. He names them the Kiende Amedha, the Hard Meat, those who are different from the Dra-Gons. The servants of the kind. And the Man stands and looks to the sky for submission before he disappeared. I cannot think of this man for only meeting him once before and being bewildered at his idiocy and insane mind. But he has named them and as scribe I shall write of them, the Kiende Amedha, and tell the rest of my kind that they are now the Hunted.**_

_**Children and mothers, both of the Dark, have been born. And the Great Flight begins, a spreading to the universe. And I extend my deepest warnings to those who do not fight back.**_


	7. Tooth and Nail, Claw and Tail, Pt1

****

Remember: Darkness is the Queen's petname for Naralina. i'm sorry it is so short! i'll update again soon! :P

**Wise eyes, You see the core of me  
Your gentleness melts me  
And now I know that words cannot describe  
The power that I feel when I'm with You**

I can't wait. Mother says that it is almost time and that we're just waiting for Darkness' signal. Mother says that I can sing as loud as I want and that the Trappers will pay dearly for the blood they have spilt. Darkness is ruthless, she says, she will tear down the walls and break the chains and humanity will die with the other Unworthy and the other Oneless. I can't wait to play in the crimson puddles and watch they sky cry rage and hate. Life will be great and my siblings will run free and maybe, just maybe, mother will be happy! All will be about us and we and no other will be able to stop the growing of the family. And I can't wait; I have no idea how many times I can say this, to walk the sunless ground again and to kill freely. Soon, I will feel blood on my claws again.

Naralina smiled and laid her head back down on the ground. She hissed to herself and responded to the Queen's previous comment on the 'Trappers'.

_It's not like they don't see danger in you, Queen. They just think they can control you with that… thing they're shoving down your throat. _

**It is disgusting, Darkness, and foolishness all in itself. I want my children to be free, we are worthy of such. We are the older species and therefore we deserve the planet, it is our right!**

_And so, I am the mother of your species, and I will give you your freedom… if you swear on your womb to protect the creatures that came with me._

**I do not see your reason, Darkness, but I will comply until given another reason to do so.**

_Then let the world be delivered. And let us fight together, as one, again._

**Yes…yes.**

Naralina smiled and raised her head slightly. She was resting calmly until thee humans came to feed and water her. She had seen that it was then that the barrier was weakest and the humans least on their guard. She rumbled, letting her lips move with the vibrations of her throat. She and Tichinde had been practicing speaking in their heads together. She had taught him to think as if he were talking out loud, only using his mind's voice to speak. She smiled as she heard his voice, shaky, come through to her mind. He was still trying to concentrate enough to influence her body the way she did his. (She can make his body go numb, etc.) She showed her teeth just as the humans came forward to feed her. They stopped in their tracks and a look of horror came across their ugly, pale faces. She settled down and rested her head on her paws in a sign of submission. She tensed as the blonde one reached for the barrier lock. She was ready to spring.

Tichinde frowned and tore his gaze from his Dragon and locked on to the grand Elder. She was _**very **_pregnant now, and obviously not getting the kind of nutrition she needed to keep her body mass. She was a sickly pale green now and her bones were almost visible under her sparse clothing. Dachande had taken to giving her his meals and water, which she would barely accept, to help her survive. Tichinde growled under his throat in hatred. He looked at Da'dtou-di and frowned deeper, she was in just as bad a state as the Grand Elder. He hissed at her and watched her yellow eyes meet his green ones. She was almost dead, as were all of them. He looked back to his Dragon and tensed.

_It is time. _She spoke with excitement.

_But… what will happen when the Queen gets loose? Will we all die? _He questioned back.

_Truce. Trust me, little one. _

Tichinde watched as his Dragon smiled at the humans and their idiocy. In a single moment, several things happened.

The blonde human sprang back as Naralina sprang forward, the human reaching the barrier controls in an instant. Naralina spewed forth a fountain of venom, bursting into flames hot as molten rock. As the controls came up, the other two humans, the blonde ones' companions, seared beyond recognition. Naralina jumped forward… just as the barrier came up.

At first, Tichinde thought he had been ripped in half. He doubled over and screeched in agony. A scream matched in both pain and amount of noise. Tichinde opened his eyes and went silent. Naralina was stuck in the shield that had popped up around her, suspended in the air by the force field itself. She had the blonde human clutched in her jaws and was squeezing her, the human's blood drenched the Dragon's chin. When the human stopped moving, Naralina dropped her with a sickening squish and began to squirm in her bonds. She screeched in agony and howled, her mouth going agape. Tichinde screamed with her and they both writhed in pain.

_I… am s-sorry for th-this Little… _her message was broken up by her agony.

Tichinde felt nothing but pain before he blacked out.

Naralina howled and roared at the pain in her ribs. She kicked her hind legs and shook her torso violently, spewing flames as she waved her massive maw back and forth. Blood spewed from her midsection, the place where her body met the barrier was coated with her blood, and she continued to thrash. Suddenly, she stopped. Her chest heaved and her eyes spanned the room for anything she could use to help her. The barrier had three output points where the electricity emitted, in sparse form, from and that controlled the intensity of the electrocution power. Only two, on the yautja's side of the hallway/room, were turned on and the other seemed to not be working. Taking a huge guess, Naralina opened her mouth and spat. The acidic slime ball flew across the room and hit near the first electrical unit, melting only half-way through the metal casing. Again, Nara spat. It seems she was a fast learner. Her second shot hit directly on the shell, melting the rest of the way through the weak steal casing. The room lit up with electrical noise and light as if a thunderstorm were in the room itself. The dragon smiled, and let out another roar of triumph. She wiggled just a little bit more, and hissed at the disappearing barrier between her and her yautja.

Tichinde didn't think it would happen. Not that he didn't believe in her, he figured that the humans would be smart enough to come and attack before they were all freed. He knew they had cameras lining all of the walls in the two rooms. Tichinde roared in triumph and glee when the barrier finally popped, equalizing the pressure between the rooms. He gazed at his Dragon and she gazed at him. There was a silence between the two that faded the world and dulled all feelings. He was her, and she was alive. He felt as if she could fell the world and he could destroy the universe. The power he felt in his soul was like none other. And he hated it.

Naralina smiled as the yautja males kicked at the emitters surrounding her with the electricity. She roared in agony when the barrier popped and slammed her against the ground. With a sickening sucking sound, Naralina stood, crouched. She hissed at the males and closed her eyes for only a moment. The Queen was waiting. She roared again and bashed the wall with her cracked horns. In only a few hits, the wall buckled and the group was faced with a smaller hallway. Naralina stopped, there were humans occupying this one. Without another thought, she spewed forth a torrent of flames. Ashes layered the floor as the group began to walk cautiously. Nara hiss in displeasure at their slow pace.

_Make them go faster. _She sent to Tichinde.

_I can't. We have two nearly dead females with us and one is pregnant! _He glared back.

_Then stand to the side. _She was demanding, not asking.

Without warning, she stormed past the yautja and toward a door on the far corner. Anything that got in her way was either tossed by her maw or stampeded on. When she reached the door, it only took one swing to break the fragile metal and glass. Naralina roared in greeting at the bound Queen before her. She then turned her head and growled at the yautja.

_I will free her, and then we will escape._

_I need my armor and we have to hurry. _

_Very well._

Naralina surged into the room. She hissed and spit her acidic slime over the metal binding the Queen. _I can't waste too much time, the humans will know we are free. _She quickly thought to herself. Naralina stopped her rampage before the last link was broken and the Queen turned her massive eyeless head to the Dragon. She hissed in welcome and… bowed? Naralina smiled. Using a single ivory claw, the great Black Dragon snapped the last chain binding the Unholy Mother.

It took seconds to tell whether the Queen was actually awake or not. She hissed and stood to her full height, stretching her long head behind her. Naralina joined the roar a second later as they both bellowed their distaste at the humans. None would live, according to the Queen.


End file.
